The invention relates to a ladder kit comprising a plurality of parts from which ladder structures may be made. Elongated tubular members interfit end-to-end to form the side rails of a ladder. Rectangular frame members fasten the side rails into coplanar pairs and form the rungs of a ladder.
There is a need for a ladder which may be assembled from lightweight parts or sections. The sections should be able to be assembled in a variety of ways to produce a ladder device which is suited to one of a number of particular uses. The assembly of the parts should be simple and require only a minimum number of tools, yet the assembled structure should be strong and sturdy. Disassembly of the parts should be simple so that the parts may be stored in a minimum amount of space until a ladder type device is needed again.